<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Champion's Treasure by melanchobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157520">The Champion's Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchobi/pseuds/melanchobi'>melanchobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Crushes, Draco is a softie, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I just merged my favourite parts together im sorry if it makes zero sense but bear with me, I just wanted the weasley twins in this scene, M/M, Only a bit of angst tho, Requited Love, Sort Of, Triwizard Tournament, basically what if draco was brought to the lake instead of ron, harry is a panicked gay, it starts slowly so pls have patience, merging book and movie events, second task, sort of following canon, this prompt probably has been done already but I really wanted to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchobi/pseuds/melanchobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second task didn't work out in a way Harry expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Champion's Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, he never signed up for the Tournament in the first place, it just happened. He was lucky enough to have survived his first task against a dragon, but he was completely lost when it came to his second task.</p><p> </p><p>He had been in the library for hours now together with Ron and Hermione - and Neville if you count him reading a heavy looking book a table or so away. Harry appreciated his friends like no other, but even they weren't much help today. Ron had fallen asleep three times already and Hermione kept muttering under her breath that Harry should've figured this out weeks ago. She kept picking up book after book, furrowing her brows and putting them all away again. Harry had skimmed his fair share of books today as well, but so far, nothing helped him figuring out how he was supposed to survive underwater for an entire hour. All the potions he found would take too long to make, all the spells he found were way above his level of skill and don't even get him started on the requirements it takes to become an Animagus.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, it was pretty safe to say that he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione slammed another book shut with a loud sigh. "Harry, tell me again."</p><p> </p><p>Harry lifted his head from the page he had been reading and tried his hardest not to roll with his eyes. Hermione was just trying to help, he knew that, but he had recited the hints dozens of times already and it started to drive him just a little bit mad.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Come seek us where our voices sound</em>," he answered, blocking out Ron's snoring in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, softly shaking Ron's shoulder to wake him up. "The Black Lake, that's obvious." They figured that out hours ago, but it was the only lead they had. Harry wasn't feeling very good about it, though. The giant squid that lived in the lake seemed to be friendly enough, but Harry knew enough about magical creatures to safely say that not everything that lived in the Black Lake had the best of intentions. Hopefully merpeople were an exception.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>An hour long you'll have to look</em>,' he continued, impatiently brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was getting annoyingly long now, maybe he should visit madame Pomfrey and ask her if she could trim it just a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Again obvious," said Hermione. She stood beside him, eyes fixated on the many books surrounding them. "Though," she continued, "it's potentially problematic."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's head snapped up. "Potentially problematic?" he repeated and he sounded just a little hysterical in his own head. "When was the last time <em>you</em> held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, turning her head to meet Ron's eyes. Harry could see that they both didn't have a clue either and he felt bad for snapping like this.</p><p> </p><p>"We can do this," Hermione said and Ron came up to them with the golden egg in his arms, patting Harry on the back. "She's right, mate," he said. "The three of us can figure it out."</p><p> </p><p>Harry forced a smile and the trio each grabbed a book, trying to find spells that Harry could master before tomorrow. They stayed concentrated for a while, but Harry could tell they weren't going to find anything useful.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is hopeless," Hermione exclaimed after what felt like forever. She let herself fall down in one of the chairs and dropped the book she was reading on the table in front of her. "Who on earth would want to grow their nose hair into long corkscrew curls?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like fun to me," someone answered. Harry turned his head to the right to see Fred and George Weasley emerging from behind a bookshelf. "You'll have something to talk about at parties that way."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"We were looking for someone," said George. "You specifically." He gestured towards Hermione. "McGonagall wants to see you. I don't know what for, but she seemed rather grim."</p><p> </p><p>"We have orders to take you to her office," said Fred.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Harry exchanged a worried look. Even though Hermione didn't know what to do about the second task either, Harry had a feeling he would be even more lost without her there. He suddenly got a very hollow feeling in his stomach. What if McGonagall found out she was helping him? Was it even allowed to ask your friends for help? Was she going to be in trouble? And if so, why did she only ask for Hermione and not for Ron as well?</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you back in the common room," Hermione said, stopping Harry's train of thoughts. "Take as many books with you as possible, okay?" She smiled at him and Ron and followed the twins out of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron stayed in the library until it was time to close. They both grabbed as many books as they could together with Neville, who offered to help. When they reached the common room, Harry set up a table in one of the corners and continued searching. Ron joined him again and Harry felt eternally grateful.</p><p> </p><p>The common room started emptying out around midnight. Hermione still wasn't back. Lots of students wished him good luck; they all seemed convinced that Harry would do amazing again tomorrow, but Harry had never felt so hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>"Never knew you were interested in plants, Harry," someone behind him said. Harry turned around to see Neville standing there, looking at the book he was studying from over his shoulder. "If you're interested I can lend you some of the books I have, they're pretty interesting. For example, did you know that there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees? And-"</p><p> </p><p>"Neville," Harry interrupted him, "no offense, but I really don't care about plants."</p><p> </p><p>Neville gave a short nod and turned away, his shoulders sagging slightly. Ron raised a single eyebrow at Harry and Harry realised he might have come across a little too rude and he immediately felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>"But," he continued and Neville turned around again, looking a little happier. "But, if there happens to exist some sort of Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour then great, but otherwise-"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know about turnip," said Neville, enthusiasm clearly showing in his face, "but you can always use Gillyweed. I know where I can get you some tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron shared a look that said 'why not'. Harry agreed and the three boys went to bed. Soon, the room was filled with soft breaths and Neville's occasional snoring, but Harry couldn't sleep. He had no idea what to expect of tomorrow or what he would have to retrieve in the Black Lake. <em>An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took</em>. But what could they take from him?</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed awake for a while longer, thoughts going haywire before he fell asleep and dreamt of dragons, merpeople and ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up, Ron, Dean and Seamus had already left. Neville was waiting for him in the common room so he quickly got dressed before they headed towards the Black Lake together.</p><p> </p><p>Neville stayed true to his word and passed the Gillyweed to Harry. It looked wiry and had a less than appealing green colour, but Harry was very thankful for Neville's help. That was, until Neville mentioned that there was a debate among herbologists whether the plant was effective in fresh water or saltwater and Harry's panic level started rising again.</p><p> </p><p>"You're only telling me this now? You must be joking!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville held up his hands in defence. "I just wanted to help."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away because shit, he was right. "Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione." He looked around. "Where are they anyway? Have you seen either of them this morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen Ron, but I haven't seen Hermione anywhere," Neville answered, but Harry wasn't listening. Ron appeared from behind a group of people, walking up to him. "Harry! Have you seen Hermione? I can't find her anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw the panic in Ron's eyes and realised he wasn't joking. Him, Ron and Neville started walking faster, looking around to see if they could find a bushy head of hair, but she was nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath but reassured Ron that she’d show up eventually.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at the dock for the second task, he heard the familiar boo's coming from the Slytherins, who were all dressed in green, silver and black. Harry's heart once again stopped because there was someone else missing from the crowd, a blonde boy that normally would be staring down at Harry with a disparaging grin on his pale face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's feelings towards the Slytherin boy were complicated. Harry's feelings in general have been complicated ever since the Gryffindor students had a conversation about sexuality in year three and Harry realised that he mainly fancied boys.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was a git, everyone with eyes in their heads and a pair of brains knew this. Harry hated him, or at least, he used to. Him and Draco were sworn enemies, they were always after each other, always making snarky comments and trying to ruin each other’s' day. But this year was different. Ever since he saw Draco and his family at the Quidditch World Cup this summer, he realised that, while Draco Malfoy was still a git, he was a handsome one. He grew at least a few inches taller over the summer, his jawline became more defined and he started styling his hair differently. Harry was painfully aware of the way he started looking at Draco. He would never admit this to anyone out loud, but he had a crush on the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't have any more time to look around for him, because Dumbledore had already started the event.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the second task," the headmaster's voice sounded over the lake. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake."</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his stomach drop. He closed his eyes and prayed that the Gillyweed Neville gave him worked in fresh water. He opened his eyes to see the other three champions strip down to their swimwear and he quickly did the same, shivering at the icy wind that cut right through him.</p><p> </p><p>"In order to win," Dumbledore continued, "each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface." Harry's ears were ringing and the panic that had been bubbling in his stomach started spreading throughout his entire body, his head blocking out the words. He felt someone jab his side and looked up to find professor Moody, who pointed at the Gillyweed he had in his hand and told him to put it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Harry obliged and tried his hardest not to gag at the texture of the plant. It was slimy and rubbery and as soon as he swallowed, he couldn't breathe anymore. The sound of the canon pierced through the air and the other champions jumped into the water: Harry followed them, still desperately gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he fell into the water, his lungs filled themselves again, but not with air. Harry was breathing water like it was air through the gills that showed up on the sides of his neck. His feet seemed to have grown and looked more like flippers and his fingers were webbed. He jumped out of the water out of utter euphoria before he realised he lost a few precious minutes already and started swimming.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The Black Lake was much bigger than Harry realised. He kept on swimming onward, following shreds of music that kept popping up here and there, towards the middle of the lake. He luckily hadn't encountered any creatures yet: no merpeople or giant squid, but no treasure either.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, he stumbled across a clearing where he could see dozens of what looked like houses made of stone, covered in algae and other water plants. The merpeople inhabiting them looked at him through their windows or came out to have a better look at him. Harry wished real merpeople looked more like the ones you read about in fairy tales. These creatures had green hair, yellow eyes and teeth and gray skin and they didn't look friendly in the slightest, But, they didn't attack Harry either, so he quickly continued swimming past them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned the corner and stumbled across a bizarre view. He had to take a second to fully take in the scene before him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a giant stone arch in front of him, towering over him and the merpeople surrounding it. He could hear them sing much clearer, but he no longer payed attention to it because he noticed something else that caused his breath to hitch.</p><p> </p><p>There were people floating in front of him, four to be precise. They were wearing black robes and looked like they were sleeping. He swam closer and a shiver ran down his spine, because he knew who they were.</p><p> </p><p>On the far right was a little girl with silver-blonde hair. Harry guessed she must be Fleur Delacour's sister. Cho Chang was floating next to her with Hermione tied to her left. Harry now realised why he hadn't seen her and he reached out to her, but stopped his movements when his gaze fell upon the last person, someone who he unconsciously expected to see here:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>He looked eerily pale in the underwater light and his silver hair was shimmering. He also looked peaceful in a way, Harry realised, and he looked much prettier now that the frown between his eyebrows and the scowl on his face were gone. He reached out and placed his hand on the side of Draco's face. He kept staring at him, wondering what he and the others were doing here.</p><p> </p><p>It then hit him. These were the treasures. Not gold or jewels like one might expect, but people, one chosen for each champion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the others again. The little girl was obviously Fleur's treasure, so that must make Cho Cedric's. Hermione was one of his best friends, so she must be Harry's treasure... which left Draco. Why was he here? Was he such close friends with Krum? But that made no sense, why would he be...</p><p> </p><p><em>No</em>. It couldn't be, but it was the only logical explanation. Hermione was Krum's treasure to find. Draco was Harry's.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't know whether to smile or to throw up. He had hoped no one would ever find out about his desire, but apparently it was more obvious than he had hoped it to be. Someone must have known, but who?</p><p> </p><p>He swam down and started fiddling with the rope that was tied around Draco's ankle, but he saw someone approach him from his right. He looked up to see Cedric with some kind of bubble around the lower part of his face fire a non-verbal spell at the rope around Cho and free her. He grabbed her arm but before swimming away, he pointed his wand at his watch, a silent signal for Harry to hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, but stayed still even after Cedric was long gone. He looked around him, trying to see if he could find Fleur or Krum, but to no avail. He started to panic again. What would happen to these people if they were too late? Would they really be forever lost? Could the staff just let that happen?</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Draco again. He felt his heart ache. No matter how rude Draco could be to him, he didn't want to think about living the rest of his life without the blonde there.</p><p> </p><p>The merpeople suddenly started making a lot of noise behind him and Harry turned around just in time to see a shark swimming towards him, mouth opened and showing rows of sharp teeth. Harry ducked and the shark bit through the rope that kept Hermione secure, dragging her with him. Harry realised only the top part of the creature was a shark, his legs were still human: Krum. Harry watched him swim away. Fleur was still nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how much time had passed. His watch stopped working and there was no one else around him. He finished untying Draco's rope and swam towards the little girl, but a group of merman stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry started getting angry. He had a feeling Fleur wasn't going to show up anymore and he couldn't just leave her sister down here with these murderous looking people. He got his wand out and waved it around wildly. "Stay back!" he tried to scream, but only bubbles left his mouth. Nonetheless, the merpeople seemed scared and started swimming away. Harry put his wand away and untied the little girl too, grabbing both her and Draco's arms and he started swimming up.</p><p> </p><p>It went slowly and Harry felt himself being pulled down by the weight of the two treasures. His neck started hurting and he realised his gills were gone, as were the webs between his fingers and toes. He kept going, kept swimming up. His lungs felt like they were going to burst but he had to keep going, he had to...</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached the surface, Harry took a deep breath. It felt like he had never breathed before. Every fibre in his body was burning but he made it. Fleur's sister thanked him and quickly swam to the shore, where Fleur was screaming for her to get out, leaving Harry alone with Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco coughed up water and blinked, looking at Harry with a mixture of confusion and something else that Harry couldn't place in his eyes. "Potter? What-"</p><p> </p><p>"No time to explain," Harry panted. "Let's get to shore."</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then looked away and quickly followed Harry to the shore.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindors were screaming and chanting so loudly that they didn't notice who Harry brought along, they all huddled around him and a pale-faced Ron and Hermione came up to him to cover him with warm blankets.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Draco said softly as his own housemates did the same to him and he locked eyes with Harry. His face softened immediately and he gave him a short nod before turning around again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's head was buzzing. He barely registered anyone talking to him, but he did notice the judges' scores, which landed him in second place.</p><p> </p><p>The noises around him were deafening as most of the Hogwarts students started roaring again, jumping around Harry and chanting his name. Harry saw Draco looking at him through the crowd and he felt a blush creeping up his neck that had nothing to do with the heat of the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>That evening, Hogwarts hosted a banquet in honour of the champions. People flocked up to him throughout the entirety of the meal to congratulate him on his victory, but Harry payed little attention to them. He kept looking at the Slytherin table, more specifically at Draco. He caught him staring back a couple of times and immediately looking away with a faint pink dusting his cheeks. Harry thought it looked good on him.</p><p> </p><p>After the meal was over, the Gryffindors went up to their common room to celebrate (Fred and George snuck in a variety of candies, Butterbeer and rumour had it that they got their hands on Firewhiskey as well) but Harry's mind was somewhere else entirely. He excused himself after dinner to go outside and clear his head. Ron and Hermione agreed, but Harry swore he could see a knowing twinkle in both their eyes. He ignored it for now, deciding that he'd answer questions in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his robe around him tightly. It was still February so the evenings were cold, but luckily the wind had stopped howling. He walked the path towards the Black Lake and sat down against a tree, staring at the dark water. He sat there for quite a while until he heard someone speak with a drawl in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I might find you here."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy walking up to him, taking a seat next to him, close enough for Harry to faintly smell the cologne Draco was wearing but not close enough to be touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you outside? Isn't it past curfew? You'll get in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just raised an eyebrow. "And you won't?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry clenched his jaw and looked at the lake again. He could feel his cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking that we should talk," Draco said after a while. Harry didn't answer. He had dreaded those words all day. No matter how much he liked Draco, he had hoped that the blonde would've never found out, especially not in a way like this. He just hoped Draco wouldn't ask him what he feared he was going to ask him-</p><p> </p><p>"Why was I there?"</p><p> </p><p>-but of course he did.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry mumbled. "Maybe you were supposed to get saved by Krum and he saved someone else accidentally."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's true. I was called to McGonagall's office yesterday evening with Granger, Chang and that other girl and when we got there, we received instructions for what needed to happen for the second task. They also told us who our assigned champions were and you were mine." He said all of that quite fast, as if he just wanted to have said it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could feel Draco's silver eyes on him. "If you already knew why you were there, why did you ask me?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged. "I just wanted to hear it from you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry now turned his head as well and he found Draco looking at him. He immediately felt butterflies again, because Draco gave him a different look than usual. He looked curious and vulnerable, it was a complete shift from the confidence he carried himself with.</p><p> </p><p>"Hear what from me?" said Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Draco tilted his head slightly. "I was told we were supposed to be the treasure for the champions to recover, and seeing as I was yours, I'm just curious."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's palms were sweating. He knew where this was going and he desperately hoped for it not to be the case. He tried to convince Draco in his head not to ask him what he already knew he was going to ask him. <em>Please hate me</em>, he thought. <em>Please reject me. Please, for the love of Merlin, don't-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Do you like me?" Draco's voice was soft, every hint of his usual arrogance gone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away, tried looking at anything but Draco's pale eyes. He was never a great liar and he had a feeling Draco knew that. He looked too comfortable asking him that question, so Harry figured he'd just get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I didn't plan on it, believe me, but I just can't help myself-"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and I didn't expect to see you in the lake, like at all, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and I panicked a bit because I was so close and you looked so-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Harry</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned his head towards Draco to apologise, but the apology died on his lips when Draco suddenly kissed him. Harry completely froze. Draco's lips were soft and he tasted vaguely of cinnamon and Harry's head was spinning. He started kissing back, threading his fingers through Draco's pale hair.</p><p> </p><p>They parted after a while, slightly panting due to a lack of oxygen. Harry had a million questions on his mind, but all that came out of his mouth was: "So I reckon you like me back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco answered, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back. "I thought you hated me,” he told Draco. “Y'know, the insults gave me a very different impression."</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to flirt with you," Draco confessed. "I guess I went about it completely the wrong way, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a little."</p><p> </p><p>They laughed, both still a bit nervous, but Harry had never felt more comfortable. The wind had started to howl again, cutting through their robes and sending shivers down their spines.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go back?" Draco asked and Harry just nodded. He wanted to stay here with Draco, but it was getting far too cold.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stood up and held out his hand. Harry took it and they walked back to school together, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>The hall was completely empty, so luckily they could sneak in without being caught by one of the staff members. Harry looked at their still intertwined hands and suddenly felt sad. He didn't want this evening to end and judging from the melancholic look on Draco's face, he didn't either.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and squeezed Harry's hand. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, totally," said Harry and he hoped Draco wouldn't notice the disappointment in his voice. Draco lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes, pressing a kiss on his forehead and one on his lips afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"See you," he whispered and he turned around, making his way towards the Slytherin dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed there until his heartbeat felt normal again and quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor tower, unable to stop smiling. He had a feeling Ron and Hermione wouldn't be surprised if he told them what had happened tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii i hope you liked it! let me know in the comments</p><p>also! if there's anything you'd like me to write in the future i'd love to hear it!</p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>